What Happens To Kurt When He Moves To WashingtonDC
by yoshi456
Summary: Kurt has to move to DC because of his father's new job. Will his life change forever?


Kurt Hummel was a little bit nervous of his new life in Washington D.C. His father was promoted as the personal garage repair man of the president so he and his dad lives in the White House with the president. The story of how Burt became the repair man of the White House was kind of the same as with the Baxter's. When they got there, they meet with the president.

"Hello, president Martinez" Burt Hummel said shaking the president's arm

"Hello, Burt Hummel" president Martinez said looking at him. "I'm guessing this is your son, Kurt, right?" He asked. Burt nodded.

"Hello, Mr. President" Kurt said

"Um, Samantha, show them the house, please?" He asked his assistant. She nodded

"Okay, Follow me" Samantha said through the door. They followed her everywhere. Then, when they got into the kitchen, there was Cory, Newt, Meena, hanging out while Mr. Baxter was preparing lunch for Sophie.

"Mr. Baxter?" Samantha asked Mr. Baxter

"What happened?" he asked back.

"I want you to present to you the new garage repair man, Burt Hummel and his son, Kurt Hummel" She said pointing at them.

When Newt heard the new guy's name, he fall in love with him since he was bi and his friends knew it.

"Nice to met you guys" Baxter says shaking both hands. "Um, this is my son, Cory Baxter and his friends" he added

"Nice to meet you, Kurt" Cory said shaking Kurt's hand

"Nice to meet you, Cory" Kurt replied back.

"By the way" Cory said to Kurt "this are my friends. Newt Livingston and Meena Paroom" he said pointing at them. Newt was smiling wacky.

"Hi, I'm Meena" she said "And this is Newt, which somehow can't just say hi to you" she added looking at Newt. He just smiled wacky.

"Nice to meet you too, Meena and Newt" Kurt said. "Are you guys going to Washington Prep?" he asked.

Meena and Cory nodded. "Yes we do, right Newt?" she said looking at Newt who was lost in his thoughts. '_Wow, he's hot, and that skin, those eyes, my God, I'm so in love with him'_

"Nice" he said before his dad interrupted him.

"Son" Burt began "Let's go to settle our things in our rooms" he said. Kurt nodded

"Coming, dad. I have to go. See you later" Kurt said leaving with his dad.

When they left, Cory and Meena turned to look at Newt who was lost in space.

"Newt?" "Ow, Newt" they began saying until Cory punches him in the left shoulder and Newt comes back to earth.

"Sorry" Newt said clearing the punch with his right hand.

"Are you in love with Kurt?" Meena asked. Newt nodded

"Yes I am" Newt admitted smiling.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Meena asked curiously.

"I don't know" He answered thinking hard

"I have an idea" she said "A special dinner and a song" she suggested

"Don't you mean a romantic dinner and a romantic song" Cory added suggestively. Menna nodded.

"Exactly" Meena said looking at Newt

"So, I ask him on a date and-" Newt began saying but got lost "I'm confused" he added

"Okay, you ask him on a date and take him to-" she was saying until Mr. Baxter interrupted.

"Here. I can make a special dinner for both of you and then, using your guitar, sing him a love song" He suggested. The teenagers nodded.

"Wow, dad, thanks for the help" Cory said

"That was the way that I won your mother's heart" he said remembering like if it was yesterday.

"Interesting" Sophie said entering the kitchen.

"What do you want, Sophie?" Cory asked Sophie. Sophie smiled.

"I know Newt has a crush on the new kid, Kurt, right?" She asked. Cory and Meena nodded .

"Correct" Meena said "So, what do you recommend?" she added

"What Mr. Baxter said" she said

"Question: When do I ask him?" Newt asked

"Tomorrow at school. Spot his locker and go and ask him" Meena said

"Awesome!" Newt said. Cory and Meena smiled.

NEXT DAY (Washington Prep)

Cory helped Kurt find his locker and carry his books.

"Thanks Cory" Kurt said smiling

"You Welcome" Cory said leaving "See you at snack here?" he asked

Kurt nodded. "Okay" he said facing the locker and looking at his schedule.

**FIRST PERIOD: CHEMISTRY **

**SECOND PERIOD: US HISTORY AP **

**THIRD PERIOD: ALGEBRA 2**

**SNACK**

**FOURTH PERIOD: SPANISH AP**

**FIFTH PERIOD: FRENCH AP **

**SIXTH PERIOD: WORLD LITERATURE **

**LUNCH**

**SEVENTH PERIOD: FASHION HISTORY **

He can't believe that he was taking Chemistry and US History again. He took it before leaving Lima. Meena spotted him and went to his locker smiling.

"Hey Kurt" Menna greeted. Kurt smiled

"Hey Meena" Kurt said

"Can I see your schedule to write you the classrooms and the teachers?" She asked.

"Okay" Kurt said handing Meena his schedule.

When she saw the schedule, she thought smiling '_I have to tell Newt that he has Chemistry and Spanish AP with Kurt'. _When she finished, she handed Kurt his schedule back."Here you go" she said handing it back.

"Thanks" he said looking at it "So, in what classes are you with me?" he asked

"Just in US History,Fashion History, and World Literature" she said smiling

"Nice" he said leaving for Chemistry.

When Kurt left, Meena quickly texted Newt

_Good luck in Chemistry. Kurt is in the same class as you._

-Meena P.

When Newt saw the text, he got a little bit exited and went to the classroom. When he got there, he was on time. So, he seated next to Kurt. While in class, Newt passed a note to Kurt making sure that the professor didn't notice it.

**Hey Kurt, **

**Wanna go out with me on a date?**

**N.L. **

When Kurt received the note and read it, he flushed a little bit he recognized the initials. So, he replies back.

**Where?**

**K.H. **

When Newt received it, the bell rang and waited Kurt to tell him. When Kurt got out, he followed him to the next class.

"Hey Kurt" he said walking next to Kurt, who was smiling.

"Hey, so I received your note" Kurt began but Newt stopped him

"In the White House Kitchen" Newt quickly said.

"Okay, what time?" Kurt asked

"8pm" Newt answered

"Okay. Bye" Kurt told Newt before entering the history class. Newt was so excited for the night to come that he texted Cory and Meena.

_I asked him and he said YES _

_-Newt L. _

When Cory received the text, he texted his father so he could start their romantic dinner.

8PM

Kurt was getting ready for his date with Newt but Sophie entered smiling.

"Hey Sophie, What's up?" he said looking down at Sophie

"Nothing. Just checking you are ready to go on a date with the moron" Sophie said

"I don't care if he's moron or stupid, in Lima, there were also morons that I used to date a friend" Kurt cleared.

"Who?" Sophie asked

"There's a guy named Blaine Anderson that used to be my friend but he didn't have feelings for me and I was crazy for him but he turned me down" Kurt said.

"Well, you're a good and awesome guy and I think that this guy named Blaine is really moron for not having you as his boyfriend" Sophie said.

"Thanks. Anyway, I have to go" He said going to the door but when he opened the door, Newt was waiting for him with some flowers. "Hey Kurt" Newt greets and smiling

When Kurt saw Newt, it was unbelievable. Newt was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with red tennis."Hi Newt" Kurt says closing the door and Sophie on her way down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked. Newt nodded

"Let's go, baby" He said. When Kurt hears the nickname, he flushes a little bit. Newt notices it and smiles.

"By the way, I brought this" Newt said giving Kurt the flowers on their way to the kitchen.

"Thanks" Kurt said looking at the flowers that apparently were roses and clovers. He smiled.

When they got there, Newt pulled Kurt's chair so Kurt could sit down and then he seated down. Mr. Baxter came with the dishes.

"Welcome, I hope you guys enjoy the dinning" He said putting the plates on both places.

"What are we having?" Kurt asked smiling

"Lasagna with Fettuccine Alfredo" Mr. Baxter said before leaving the kitchen.

They eat silently smiling at each other. When they finished, Newt motioned Mr. Baxter to come to retire the plates. "For dessert, we are having strawberries with chocolate and ice cream of vanilla and strawberry" he said handing the dessert to Newt and Kurt and leaving again.

When they finished their desserts, Instead of Newt motioning Mr. Baxter, Kurt standed and took the plates and put them in the sink himself. When he came back, Newt standed in front of him and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and his hand cupping Kurt's cheek.

"You know, you didn't have to do that" Newt said looking at Kurt lovely.

"I wanted to" Kurt said "What are you doing?" he asked curiously

"Kurt, there's a reason of why I asked you on a date. See, when you came yesterday to the kitchen, I saw you and I fall in love with you because you are nice and super hot. I would like to know if you want to be my boyfriend?" Newt confessed. Kurt smiled.

"Yes, Newt, I want to" Kurt said wrapping his left arm around Newt's neck and his right hand in Newt's chest. Newt smiled and leaned over and kissed Kurt passionately in the lips. Cory, Meena, Mr. Baxter, Sophie, Samantha, and President Martinez were watching the whole scene from the other room until Burt came and asked them "What's going on there?"

"Look for yourself" Cory said giving space to Burt to see. When he sees his son kissing the guy that asked him out, he smiled.

When Kurt and Newt separated their lips, they smiled but Newt gave Kurt a peek kiss. "So, this means that we are a couple?" Newt asks. Kurt giggles.

"Yes we are" Kurt said giving a peek kiss to Newt. Newt smiled and takes off his shirt and grabs Kurt bridal-style.

"Let's go to your room" Newt said holding Kurt.

"Fine" Kurt said "Be careful in the stairs" he adds holding Newt so he won't fall smiling.

They spend much of the night making out in Kurt's bed but when they finished, it was 12:00 am so Newt stayed with Kurt. They slept together for the first time innocently in each other's arms. Kurt's head on Newt's chest and smiling. Newt was more happy than ever.


End file.
